Morchok
Morchok is the first boss to appear in the Dragon Soul raid. Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 6:00 PM PDT}} Background The most powerful elemental still under Deathwing's sway, Morchok -- once a passive guardian -- is now convinced that his only respite will come with Azeroth's demise. Morchok rages against the foundation of Wyrmrest Temple, Azeroth's last beacon of hope in the Hour of Twilight. Abilities ;Phase One Abilities ;Phase Two Abilities Strategy ;Fight Phasing This fight consists of two alternating phases. ;Phase One Phase one is known as the Crystal Phase and lasts roughly one minute. This phase is the trickier of the two phases and coordination will be needed. For the most part this phase is just a burn phase with a few abilities that the raid needs to be aware of. This fight is ideal for 2 tanks but it is possible to down him with a single tank and some cool downs. On the pull the tanks should face Morchok away from the raid and stay stacked on each other. The remainder of the raid melee and ranged who are not assigned to crystals should be directly behind Morchok to DPS him down and absorb the Stomp ability mentioned above. It is also important the two closest players to Morchok are the tanks to guarantee they are the 2 players getting hit for the double share of the stomp damage not another melee. In 10 man or LFR 3 players will need to be crystal soakers and 25 man 7 soakers are needed. When Morchok casts the Resonating Crystal ability (roughly every 15 seconds) a red crystal will spawn. This crystal will explode after 12 seconds dealing split damage to the targeted players. It is important that the targeted players move close to the crystal before this explosion happens or high amount of damage will be dealt. * TIP: When you are targeted by the Resonating Crystal there will be a link between you and the crystal which will change colors depending on the distance you are from it. If your link is Red you are in the danger zone (high amounts of damage), Yellow you are slightly safe but not quite there (Medium damage), Green is the safe zone (very low damage is given). The only other ability that you need to worry about during Phase One is Crush Armor. This is a debuff applied to the tanks every 6 seconds and has the ability to stack up to 10 times. This mechanic causes the undebuffed tank to taunt the boss off the debuffed tank. Continue tank swapping every time your debuff drops. Lastly, once Morchok hits 20% health the tanks and healers will need to be extra careful on tank and raid damage because Morchok gains the Furious buff, which decreases the time between your attacks by 30% and increases his damage by 20%. ;Phase Two Morchok begins Phase Two by using his Earthen Vortex ability pulling all players towards Morchok and taking 5% of their health every second for 5 seconds. Immediately after all players have been pulled towards Morchok, he casts Falling Fragments which is channeled for 5 seconds creating stone pillars in a rough circle around him. Do not stand next to a location where a pillar is to be created or you will be hit for a small amount of physical damage. Immediately after Morchok finishes casting Falling Fragments he begins to channel Black Blood of the Earth for 24 seconds. Black blood will begin to flow out from Morchok, players to avoid being hit from this blood need to run behind a stone pillar. Not moving from Black Blood will deal increased nature damage to the player every second. Finally after the Black Blood of the Earth cast time is finished the fight starts over at Phase One. Loot To be announced... Quotes To be announced... Videos 10-Man Heroic 10-Man Normal 10-Man Normal PTR 25-Man Normal References Sources Patches and hotfixes * External links ;Guides Feb 5th 2012 at 6:00PM}} ru:Морхок (тактики) Category:Gemstone colossi Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Soul mobs